


Make-Believe: John

by brokenxradio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenxradio/pseuds/brokenxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolation hurts.  </p><p>John Egbert knows this more than most, since he’s never had a real-life friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Believe: John

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is Sadstuck.

Isolation hurts.  

 

John Egbert knows this more than most, since he’s never had a real-life friend. He hides inside his made-up world where he does have friends— four humans and twelve trolls. It is a place where he is never hurt unless he feels the need to be, where he can change things around him at will. He even made some things about his life better—his twin was alive rather than dead, his friend's brother, bro Strider never went to jail, Miss Londale had given him half-siblings instead of being barren, and his dad was there for him.  

But the times when he is not drugged or siting alone in his room, he is forced to realize the truth: that his twin Jade was a stillborn, his best friend Dave died in a car crash when he was five, Rose and the trolls were never anything other than his made-up friends, his dad never comes to visit anymore, and his mom never wanted him; she left as soon as he said his first word—mommy. He is stuck in this mental hospital alone, for most likely the rest of his days.  

He needs to forget so he fights with the others here; they fight back, then the doctors drug him and lock him in his room. He then dives back into his world; things are still fucked up there but he can always fix his mistakes or leave them as they are to punish him for existing outside of his world.  

When the ones in charge let him he draws his complex world and writes his stories down. He thinks about death and that maybe it will let him really be part of his world. He can't kill himself though; everyone watches over him, stopping him every time. So he just exists, nothing more. Just a shadow or a living ghost.  

 

Make-believe is all there is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
